Compound Confessions
by schubskie
Summary: In which Joker captures and plans to kill Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow...Because we all need more Roy in our lives and I was obviously obsessed with playing Joker back in the day. Also finished some time in 2010. The rest of the team isn't in it, but their mentors are. WARNING: OOCness at times.
1. Chapter 1

***This fanfic alludes to my earlier work, "Working Vacation". You don't need to read the first one to understand what's going on, but it might be helpful to follow a couple references. **

**Again, I wrote this sometime in 2010...haven't read it since, but skimming over it I'm thinking it still might be good :) Enjoy! **

* * *

The Joker grinned.

On the floor lay Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Robin. All three were bloody and beaten, torn and a mess.

"You can't be serious, is this all you've really got?" The Joker teased, kicking Roy in the side, hard. He groaned.

The floor of the warehouse was littered with other, more anonymous bodies and fallen furniture and office supplies.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," The Joker scanned the area around him, satisfied with his work. He dropped his infamous crowbar and picked a device out of his pocket. It was wired and ready.

"And now, the grand finale," He giggled, setting the bomb into the wall. "This bomb will go off in one hour. So you must find a way to escape. Or explode…" His grin deepened, "Your choice my darlings!" He pat them on the heads before skipping out.

He stopped at the doorway though. "Oh and don't expect _The League_ to come and save you. You're so very far out of _their _hands."

With that, he strolled on out, laughing maniacally.

As soon as he left the building and all was silent, Robin stirred.

He lifted his half-beaten face to the others. "Roy?" His voice cracked."Kid?"

Each moved slightly in response. A heartbeat later, Red Arrow pulled himself up with a groan. KF just shifted a little, but stayed pretty much where he was.

"We gotta find a way out of here," Red said looking around.

"How?" Robin echoed. He winced from a sudden flood of pain. "We're trapped."

"I can't believe we got ourselves into this," Kid said, trying to move some more but it was apparent one of his legs was broken. "What were we thinking?"

All three fell silent once more.

Then, "It's too late for that," Red Arrow said decidedly. "We _need_ to find a way out. There has to be one."

He pushed himself up into a standing position, to show that he really meant it. Soon after though, he fell sideways and was forced to use the nearby wall for support.

Seeing this must've inspired Robin because he sat a little straighter and pulled his broken gadget glove from one of the heaps of stuff around the boys. "It'll take me an hour to try and fix this." He said, picking it up. Even as he spoke a piece fell off. "If I'm lucky."

"Try to get communications back online," Red nodded, "I don't believe what he says; I don't think _The League _is far off."

"Kid," he addressed Wally.

Wally looked up.

"Can you support yourself? I need help scanning the walls of this place for a vent or some kind of shaft."

KF nodded. His face twisted in agony as he began to stand. "Dude hand me that crowbar." He pointed.

Robin looked up as The Joker's weapon was passed to Kid Flash by Red Arrow.

Kid received it with a weak smirk. "I wish he stuck around to see that he's actually helping us."

"Don't say that," Robin chastised, returning to his work on the floor.

Red Arrow gave a nod to KF. "Let's get moving."


	2. Chapter 2

20 minutes of searching proved fruitless for Red Arrow and KF. They hadn't found any vents, shafts, or anything useful for that matter. All they'd been able to do was to receive more injuries and cause more aggravation to the ones they already had.

In the back of all their minds, time was slowly ticking away…

Roy slammed his fist against a wall. "God Dammit! There's nothing here. You'd think there'd be a switch, door, _something_!" His teeth clenched and his eyes shut from pain and the frustration of it all.

Kid looked a little more drained rather than angry. "But you said it yourself; there's got to be something here. Maybe if we look some more…"

"You don't get it you idiot, there_ is_ nothing more!" Red snapped, spinning around.

Wally's green eyes flashed as he shifted on his crowbar crutch. "Well at least I'm trying! What are you doing, complaining?"

"Guys, guys!" Robin said, looking up at the two supers in each others' face. "We need to calm down and regroup. We still have 40 minutes left," he looked at the bomb before looking back again. "And I need to concentrate."

Just then, Robin's whole glove just fell apart again.

Robin looked at it, stupefied. "What, how is this possible…how could this _be_?" He grasped at the pieces once more.

"Communications. He's probably got some device that kills them," Red Arrow said sullenly.

"Well we could find it, couldn't we?" KF said.

Red looked like he was going to say more, but just shook his head. "We're done for. Our only means of help is now in pieces, and there is absolutely no way out of here."

"So do we just…give up?" Kid asked quietly.

Robin dropped the pieces back onto the floor and looked up at his friends. "What other choice do we have?"

The boys made themselves comfortable as they each took their seats back on the floor. It took a few minutes to get comfortable with their many cuts and broken bodies, but at long last they did.

Kid Flash was the first to speak. "Remember that time we pulled that prank on Batman, Rob?" He asked.

Robin looked up, "Yeah, how could I forget? He grounded me for weeks after that."

KF laughed hoarsely, "And Uncle Barry practically killed me. But it was worth it."

Robin grinned too and they fist bumped before each grimaced.

"What are you two talking about?" Red asked.

Robin and KF told the story of how they sprayed Batman's cape with whipped cream.

"And then it was all over him!" Robin laughed so hard that his sides hurt tremendously.

"Yeah you should've seen the look on his face…" KF laughed right along side of him. "It was_ classic_!"

Red Arrow laughed as well this time. "That's so immature," he grinned wider, "But I wish I was there."

He paused. "Hey how about the time we threw that party while The Bats was out of town?"

"Alright!" KF said.

"Yeah I remember! We got it all cleaned up before anyone even noticed thanks to my _Robo_-tech." Robin boasted proudly at the same time.

"Man, why is Bruce so much fun to prank?" KF said still laughing.

Red Arrow grinned smugly, "Because he's so uptight all the time. The guy can't take a joke."

Robin and KF just looked at Roy, then each other.

Then all three boys broke into boisterous laughter; Robin rolled around on the floor because it was so funny.

After a bit, they regrouped and the reality of their situation suddenly hit hard once more.

"Too bad no one's gonna remember that story," Wally sighed.

"Or this one for that matter," Roy said, putting his head back against the wall.

Robin's stomach grumbled in the silence that remained.

Kid pushed a button on his right glove and found a candy bar inside. He passed it on to Rob, "Here".

Robin looked surprised, "Don't you want it?"

Wally looked at a nearby dead body. "Naw, I'm not so hungry."

Robin opened it and took a bite anyway.

"I can't believe there isn't a way out," Red Arrow said, glancing at the slowly ticking time bomb. It read 25 minutes left.

"You know, I never thought I'd go this way." Wally said thoughtfully. He looked at his friends, "You guys?"

They shook their heads no.

Robin munched on his Snickers bar, "I never told anyone this but…I've always been afraid of dying."

The other two just looked at him. Robin's cheeks flushed red.

"No wait. I know what you mean," Red Arrow said. "I always thought adoption would be a new life for me. I new beginning." He paused, "I like saving people but I always thought I'd somehow…live."

KF hugged one leg to his chest, "I just wanted to be like Uncle Barry."

For the next five minutes, all were silent as they contemplated their fates.

At long last, Roy spoke. "Guess _The League's_ not coming after all." He sighed, "There's no way in, and no way out."

Robin looked up suddenly. "Wait, say that again."

Red Arrow frowned and looked at Boy Wonder sideways. "Uhh…guess The Leagues-"

"No, the second part," Robin said hastily.

"No way in, no way out?" Roy said, still confused.

Robin scrambled to his feet. "Quick! What happened to your arrows?"

KF and Red looked at Robin as if he'd lost his mind.

"You know what happened to them, I used them all up," Roy said.

"Right…" Robin pretended to still be forgetting something. "And did you hit The Joker with any?"

Roy looked down, "No."

"Rob, what are you doing?" Wally asked, looking at first Red Arrow then his friend.

"Don't you see?" Robin grew more and more excited. "That's it! We saw what happened when Roy's arrows hit the walls of this place; nothing!"

Both boys still looked confused.

Robin face palmed. "So the walls must be bombproof!"

"Great, no one will hear us die," Roy bit sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"No that's not what I meant. Look, when I was kicked across the house by The Joker I hit a small shed in the back. But I didn't leave a dent! "

"Dude I saw that too…" KF interrupted, also excited, "So what you're saying is-"

"What I'm saying is that the shed is probably made of the same material! We can make it out of this by staying _in_!"

The two boys looked very excited but it was clear Roy was still not convinced. "Hold up. But this is a bomb, we're talking about. A bomb! It's highly more explosive than one of my arrows. And would The Joker really let us live that easy?"

"Who said it was easy? It's taken us almost an hour to think of it!" Robin squealed.

"We need to make barricades," KF said decisively. He looked like he was thinking hard as he looked up at his friends. "Three on each side of the shed."

"There's only two sides not against the wall so that might work!" Rob agreed with a grin.

"But do we have enough time," Roy said.

All three looked back at the clock. They had 17 minutes.

"Quickly!" Robin said, limping toward the back of the warehouse.

Roy and KF helped each other up before hurrying after their young friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm too lazy to post the rest of the chapters right now, so tell me if you want (via message or review) me to put up the rest :P**

* * *

It turned out the shed was barricaded. Since there wasn't enough time to take the barricades down and set up a few of their own, Kid Flash took on the job since his arms were the only useful of the three.

Robin and Red Arrow set to work on the stack of spare metal they found under a dead body. It was confirmed by Boy Wonder that it was the same metal making up the shed and walls. They quickly set to work.

10 minutes passed and the boys were running out of time.

Kid Flash grunted as he tried to use his broken leg and injured leg as leverage to pry open the shed's doors.

Robin and Red Arrow worked hard in erecting three sets of metal barriers on both unprotected sides. It was hard and rushed labor.

Kid Flash looked back at the bomb seemingly moments later. "30 seconds!" He shouted.

Robin and Red Arrow looked up.

"But we still have one more left!" Robin shouted back.

"We don't have time," Roy said, knowing it would take time just to get to Kid Flash.

Together, they half-ran half-limped to KF and the now open door.

Kid Flash watched them approach anxiously, counting down the time in his head. 29, 28, 27…

He saw the three layers on his left. He saw the two on the right.

He hoped they'd be enough.

"Hurry up!" He shouted, more panicked and fearful than angry.

Robin and Red Arrow tried to go faster.

At last, they were there with 12 seconds to spare.

Robin tripped on the foothold but the other two helped him in fast. Red Arrow shut the door and closed the latch.

9 seconds.

The three huddled among the mounds of seemingly broken electronics in the shed. Robin hoped they wouldn't accidentally get electrocuted.

"3 seconds!" Roy announced.

KF closed his eyes.

Then, the bomb went off.

It was almost as if the boys couldn't hear anything. Like a blizzard had suddenly stirred up outside their little hut. Or a tornado was in motion. Or both. They heard all five layers of metal get blasted away by the impact.

But nothing hit their shed. They thought they were safe.

…Until a moment later.

It came from the right side-the side with only two metal bands. It burst through the door and to their horror white fire flooded in. Roy dove and covered his friends protectively on the floor. The windows blew out. The furniture around them quaked and shook as if an earthquake was tearing up the earth underfoot. Eardrums came close to breaking.

Then, it was all over.

The warehouse was still. Everything on the ground-bodies and all-were either smoking or burning. The walls were black. The floors were black. Nothing stirred.

The shed was dark and quiet. It hadn't collapsed, but the stuff inside of it had. All three boys had been buried by it.

Roy woke to find everything this way.

He coughed, a small puff of smoke escaping his lungs. He tried to push himself up, but couldn't. A mini fridge was on him. He twisted and pushed hard, letting out a yell of pain.

But it worked.

His fist came up first, then the rest of him climbed slowly out. He collapsed on the pile, breath ragged.

"We made it," he heard a tiny voice. He recognized Kid Flash in it.

Roy couldn't move, but he looked sideways as KF lifted his head. But the light was gone from his green eyes.

The two looked at Robin, still curled up and motionless.

"Rob?" Kid spoke softly. "Rob you…you ok?"

It took several moments. But finally a groan escaped Boy Wonder's lips.

Roy breathed a sigh of relief and thanked God.

The warehouse remained still.

"We need help," Roy's voice cracked after a moment.

There was no response.

He moved his head painfully to look back.

Both of his friends lay awkwardly and still.

"Guys?" He whispered.

No more sound came out.

Roy moved his head back and closed his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Then he let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Depressing as crap. Sorry this one's so short, but the next part is kinda long so...yeah. **

* * *

10 seconds later three men appeared on scene outside. They saw smoke escaping the windows of the warehouse.

One caught his breath, "Wally."

"Dick," one mumbled.

"Roy!" One cried out.

All three took off for the building.

Batman kicked down the door. It sizzled and steamed as all three ran in.

They beheld the sight. The charred bodies and objects…

Green Arrow stooped down and picked up something. He showed it to his companions.

It was the crowbar.

The Flash took off, running around the place several times. "Wally!" His voice rang out full of fear and grief, "Wally!"

Green Arrow searched the rubble, "Boys! Roy?"

Batman scanned the surrounding area. His eyes fell upon the shed tucked away in the back. He narrowed his eyes.

The windows had been blown from the _inside_, out.

He ran to it.

Flash noticed and tore off after him.

Green Arrow looked up and ran too.

All three ducked their heads under the small doorway.

Inside, were heaps of half-melted and charred furniture. There was no fire in here; just smoke.

And on top of the heap in the middle lay one blackened and broken body.

Green Arrow's eyes widened as he barely recognized the young man. "Roy!" He pushed back Batman and Flash to get to his former protégé.

Batman and Flash followed.

But both stopped just inches away.

A little further down from where Roy had been found were two small, black bodies.

"No…no, no, no, no, no..." Flash's voice cracked as he crouched down. He picked up his broken ward. "No!" He clutched his nephew close.

Batman moved slowly and mechanically as he joined Flash on the ground. He picked Robin up and held him for a few seconds.

"Richard," he said.

Robin opened his eyes to half-cracked, "Bruce?" he wheezed faintly.

Batman's heart skipped a beat. All three supers looked at the young boy.

"You were right; he was too much for us." Robin said, his eyes closing again.

"Robin? Dick!" Bruce demanded as his young ward fell lifeless once again.

The three supers let their heads drop.

All of them had seen this coming. But none of them had wanted to believe it was true.


	5. Chapter 5

The white light was blinding.

Robin found himself squinting against it to figure out where the heck he really was.

Instead he just found nothing but white space…and the light again. Two others were standing not far off looking just as confused.

"Roy!" He shouted, recognizing the closer one. The young man looked over, motioning to the boy further down from him. Robin recognized KF as he turned around.

Both jogged over.

"Dude, what is this?" KF asked.

"I don't know, I just got here," Robin explained. He paused, looking at his friend with a speculative glance. "Wait, you aren't injured."

Kid Flash looked down. "Whoa!" He looked up. "Neither are you, dude."

Robin looked at himself. KF was right. They looked at Red Arrow.

"I'm just as confused," he professed, looking down at himself. "We couldn't have healed this fast."

All three stood there for a second, before a figure appeared behind. Hearing it, they turned around.

"I thought I might find you three here…" it said.

The boys shielded their eyes from the light as the man came closer…until they realized that the man _was_ the light.

Golden armor decked his body and made him completely recognizable. He was none other than The Guardian.

The Guardian smiled once he saw them up close. "Sorry 'bout the light boys, but I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to it."

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

The Guardian grew serious, "To put it simply, you're dead."

"What?" KF and Robin exclaimed.

Roy's eyes widened. "But that doesn't make sense, we were out!"

The Guardian shook his head sadly, "You couldn't hold on."

Robin paused, suddenly speechless as he remembered his final conversation with Bruce.

"But how exactly are you…were you…" Kid tried to find the words to describe what he was trying to ask.

Guardian laughed, shaking his head. "No, I'm not dead. Just the guy sometimes given this job. Things like this-when kids so special and who are so important die – they're given a second chance."

Red Arrow was so hopeful he didn't even protest that he was definitely_ not_ a kid anymore. "So does this mean we'll live?"

"That's up to you." The Guardian spoke. He paused, but then continued on since everyone seemed to be holding their breaths waiting for him to explain. "If you survive, if you choose to live…then three others must die. Maybe not now, since time has no place here…" He gestured all around him.

"Heck, it could be 10 years from now. But it _will _be someone close to you, or close to one of your loved ones."

"But not us," Robin confirmed.

The Guardian nodded.

All three fell silent.

Roy stepped up. "We'd like to have a moment alone."

The Guardian nodded, understanding.

He turned, but then stopped looking over his shoulder. "But if you want to live, all you need to do is say 'I pledge'."

Then he walked away, and disappeared. The light disappeared after him.

Red Arrow turned around to find Robin and KF hanging their heads low. "What'll it be?" He asked.

Kid Flash looked up, "What if it's Uncle Barry he's talking about? What if he dies because of me?"

"And I could never forgive myself if Bruce died," Robin murmured.

Red Arrow looked down, thinking about G.A.

But he suddenly looked up again, "What if it's someone that wouldn't even exist if we weren't there?"

Both boys looked up.

"And what if more people die because we're not there to protect them?" Roy continued, bringing up another point.

"That would make us the selfish turds," Kid Flash sighed.

There was a pause of silence.

Then Robin spoke, "I never heard Bruce's voice break like that…right before I died." He looked up.

KF imagined how The Flash must've felt when he found him dead.

Roy fell silent, presumably thinking the same about Green Arrow.

"We're not being selfish, we're being cowardly," Kid Flash looked up suddenly.

He looked at his friends and they nodded.

"We should go back," Robin said sullenly. "Even if it means…"

"Even if it means making Bruce happy," Red Arrow put a hand on his shoulder. "Even if it means not pulling something over on him instead."

Robin grinned and KF snickered.

"Alright, I pledge," Robin said. He looked at his friends as he put one hand in.

"I pledge," Kid said, putting his hand on top of Rob's.

Both looked up at their older peer.

Roy smirked, "I pledge," putting his hand in as well.

The white around them suddenly grew brighter.

Wind stirred the hair of the boys and clothes as the white around them spun faster and faster and faster.

And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

**...Because I love these boys too much :P** **hopefully none of you will be mad at the cop out...**


	6. Chapter 6

A moment after they left, when all was still and not a soul remained in that white purgatory, three shadowy shapes appeared.

One was tall, lean, and comical. He wore a smirk and boasted the lightning bolt symbol with his hands on his hips.

The second one, in the middle, was that of a young man. He wore a scowl and looked evil and corrupted. But his eyes spoke truth, justice, and Fighting the Good Fight.

The last, a little girl, flanked the young man. She was nondescript, though her manner mildly resembled Roy's.

But within a moment, they too, were gone.

* * *

Kid Flash woke up with a white sheet over his face. Actually, it covered his entire body…so they really _had _been dead.

He also felt the agonizing pain -the now comforting but still hurtful pain due by The Joker. Clenching his teeth he pulled the sheet off his face with one arm and looked found himself in a room.

It was a hospital room, but it was dimly lit. He waited for his eyes to adjust, and during that time he heard the sound of two other sheets being discarded as well.

"What the hell…"

It was Roy. And his buddy Rob was probably the second.

His eyes were now a little more adjusted and he found himself on the middle bed of three in total.

"We're in a hospital," Robin said aloud from his left. "We made it back!"

"Yeah, but what now? Anyone got a phone on him?" Roy scowled.

KF strained his eyes. "I think there's a plugged in one over there," he said, half-pointing.

On a small side table in the darkest corner was the faintest outline of what could be a phone.

But it seemed like a million miles away from the worn out and injured young men.

"I'll get it-" Red Arrow sighed.

"No, I'm closer," Robin said, already slipping painfully off the bed. He removed the sheet completely and made his way over.

The other two just lay on their backs, waiting.

Finally, Robin's journey was over. He picked up the receiver. But then he paused. "Who do I call?" He looked back.

KF frowned. "I don't know…all three I guess."

"Don't be serious, that would take too long," Red Arrow said. He paused. "Call Bats, he's good at coordinating people."

Robin nodded and punched in the numbers painfully.

KF and Red relaxed again and closed their eyes.

"Hello?" Robin's voice came weakly. He tried to clear it. "Al it's me…Richard. Richard Grayson." He paused, as if listening to the other line. "I know but we're all alive now. Yes. Al slow down…Yes. Yes. Yes. Alfred…" Robin looked back at his friends. "No. But tell him to come quickly. We need help." His voice cracked and he struggled to clear it again.

"I have to go now. Bye."

Robin hung up and immediately slumped down on the floor.

KF had been listening. "Rob? You ok?" He called hoarsely.

"Yeah, I just can't stand anymore. My legs feel like they're on fire," he came back as if far away.

"I know the feeling," KF mumbled.

"Don't worry, they'll come for us soon," Red Arrow reassured.

He added in more quietly and to himself, "We've been through enough already."

* * *

**Guess who the ghosts were! **


	7. Chapter 7

The three waited in silence for what seemed like hours. Each tried to hide his own pain from the other two.

Robin lay against one wall and struggled to maintain the position.

Kid's legs cracked painfully.

But all three had the satisfaction of being alive through their own cunning…if their bodies had been obliterated in the explosion, who knows if The Guardian could've offered them this chance.

At long last, the sound of four pairs of rushed footsteps came from the hall. Robin looked up and saw four shadows pass-then stop at the door. He held his breath and strained his ears. It seemed like they were waiting for something. But finally, they stuck a key through the door, jingled it a bit, and then pushed it open.

The lights blared to life.

In the doorway stood Bart Allen, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had led the way.

At first, all that registered was shock and surprise of the older supers and butler as they took in the surrounding area-KF and Red Arrow looking back at them, and even Robin from the floor. To them, the boys still looked the same-charred and barely breathing.

But then Roy broke the silence,

"Took you guys long enough."

"Roy!" A heart-warming and tearful voice answered him back as Oliver came to his youth's bedside.

Barry and Bruce immediately went to their young wards then, Barry hurrying to the left as Bruce crouched down by the corner.

He smiled faintly just seeing young Dick looking back up at him. Robin smiled back. Then as if on cue, they hugged.

"I missed you Bruce," Dick suddenly said, breathing deeply his adoptive father's cologne and feeling deeply his warmth buried way down inside. He was happy he chose to live. He didn't want to live without this.

"I missed you too," Bruce admitted quietly, hugging what seemed to him to be his little 9 year old boy.

Meanwhile, Barry was too busy_ hugging_ the life out of Wally. "Uncle Barry!" KF complained for the fourth time and final time, "You're hurting me!" But he laughed.

"Sorry kid," Bart finally let go of his nephew. "I just can't believe…I just didn't think you were alive!"

"We sorta weren't," Kid answered back, looking up. A knowing look passed between him, Robin, and Red Arrow as they lay where they were.

"Well you are now…" Bart hugged him again despite his apology earlier. "And that's all that matters." A couple tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bruce meanwhile was helping Robin back into his hospital bed now. "Alfred," he said over his shoulder.

"Yes sir?" Alfred sniffled back. He was just stuffing a tissue back into his pocket.

"See if you can find these young men some medical attention," Bruce instructed, looking back at all three with a smirk.

"They deserve it."

* * *

The doctors came in and the three fathers (well, two but the third almost considered himself a _father_) were sent away while the boys were treated.

Three hours later they were again invited to come in and see the boys. And it was as if they were seeing them again for the first time.

It was noon of course-the day after the explosion- and lunch had been served. As usual, KF was gulfing it down but with a little less vigor since his injuries impeded him so.

Robin and Red Arrow ate well too since they were so hungry.

Bart came in whistling, "Wow, it's like a pack of hungry wolves in here." He sat in a chair directly opposite Wally's bed.

KF burped, "Yeah, I'm already on my third plate."

Barry laughed, "Slow down, kid."

Oliver walked back over to Roy. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Red Arrow nodded. "Thanks."

Oliver frowned, "For what?"

"For training me. If you hadn't I wouldn't be here today." Red Arrow dropped his voice low as he looked toward his two younger friends. "_They_ wouldn't be here today."

Oliver smiled, "I'd do it all again if I had the chance."

Bruce came in last this time, and seemed a little more prepared. He closed the door shut behind him. "We need to talk about business now," he said, taking a chair and sitting.

Robin stopped eating. "About The Joker?"

Bruce nodded.

KF and Robin both looked down.

Ollie frowned, "Don't you think it's a bit early Bruce-"

"Its fine," Roy interrupted, looking up at him. He looked at Bruce.

Bruce cleared his throat. "What you did was completely uncalled for. You directly disobeyed orders, caused harm to yourself and others, and almost compromised the completion of the objective."

Bart and Ollie looked just as embarrassed as Robin and KF did. But Roy seemed calm.

"I don't want to come down hard, here and now, but I do want to know what happened between you three that led to this conclusion." He passed a stern glance around the room.

Even as Bruce Wayne, he was a bit intimidating. Robin looked up to meet his eyes for a moment, knowing Bruce wouldn't make a speech like this unless he was _positive _no one else could listen in.

KF looked up then too.

But Roy saved the day. "We didn't compromise the mission," he stated boldly and collectedly, "We saved it."

Everyone trained their eyes on him now.

He continued on, just as strong as before, "We left because you didn't trust us to take this on with you. We knew we could figure it out, and we did. Before The Joker spotted us, Robin found the pass code. He typed it into his glove which was later destroyed…" Here he paused; casting a look around to make sure everyone was listening.

He had everyone's attention.

"When he found us…I don't think I need to go into detail. The point is we were dragged to that warehouse and he took the crowbar. I needed time so Rob and KF let themselves take more of the…" his voice faltered.

Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other. They knew they had never agreed to such a thing. They just remembered Roy going unconscious first…so The Joker naturally turned to them to torture more…

"I faked it," Roy continued and their heads snapped back in attention. "I knew I could remember it if I just had Robin's glove. So when _he_ wasn't looking I stole off and memorized the thing. So there you have it; we saved the mission. Robin and Kid Flash more than I did."

Everyone in the room was in complete shock. Now that he mentioned it, Wally did notice how much more lively Roy seemed than him or Rob.

Bruce was the first to speak. "Do you have it," it was hard to tell if he was angry at the young man for sacrificing his young ward and his best friend for the sake of the mission.

"Hand me a piece of paper," Roy nodded. Oliver found some on Roy's bedside table which appeared to be the hospital tab. Roy flipped it over and nodded his thanks for the pencil the awe-struck former mentor was now handing him.

Everyone watched as his hand chugged out small, neat numbers.

When he was finished, he handed it back to Oliver.

"Great Scot…" he heard his former mentor mumble, still surprised, "This is it; this is really it…" He handed the sheet to Bart who took a moment looking at it as well before passing it on to Bruce.

Everyone watched as Bruce's eyes scrutinized the numbers on the white sheet. He looked up with a stern look on his face.

"I need to check this with Headquarters," he reported.

Then he walked out, closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

For awhile, everyone in the room was quiet.

"You guys can go now," KF was the one to break the silence.

Bart frowned looking at Ollie, "Are you sure? I mean we could…"

"No it's okay. Really," Robin nodded.

"You can go," Roy also agreed, looking up at Oliver. He knew his friends wanted to talk to him in private, alone about the situation.

Barry's frowned creased but then his whole mood brightened again. "Okay, just make sure you give your parents a call Wally, I'm sure Rudy and Mary would like to know that you're alright." He tussled the teenager's hair.

"Okay, I will," KF ducked a little, though he held a small grin.

Bart Allen led the way out.

"We'll talk later Roy," Ollie saluted, still holding that same look of disbelief. He hesitantly left the room too.

Another brief silence engulfed.

Red Arrow sighed, looking down at his sheets, "Look guys, I'm sorry. I really am. I just didn't want The Old Bat and the rest to be right. We deserve better than the way they were treating us. I just…"

He looked up and found the two grinning.

He frowned. "Am I missing something-"

"Roy, that was _genius_!" Robin squealed, all the excitement in his eyes there once more.

"Yeah dude, didn't know you had it in you," KF remarked, smirking.

"Wait so…you aren't mad?" He asked.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you saved the day. You had everyone in the room fooled…Uncle Barry, G.A., even Bats!" He laughed though it hurt him, "We got him good this time!"

Roy laughed a little. "Yeah…I guess we did." He smiled. "I just didn't want to compromise the mission."

"You proved that we didn't-"Robin began.

"Yeah we can take a beating from The Joker any day," KF boasted. Before Robin could protest he added in, "_Hey_, it's not like I didn't survive two encounters now with the guy. I think I'm entitled to have bragging rights."

Roy laughed, "Knock it off you two, I still got a little beating so my sides are sore," he said.

Robin and KF stopped a little and realized they too were now in pain.

Moments later doctors filled the room and gave them another dose of drugs to ease their troubles. Then, they realized they hadn't been getting much sleep because of each others' company so they used the curtains to shut off their sight from one another.

And one-by-one, they dropped off to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Wally's voice sailed as he flung open the curtain severing his space from Roy's.

Roy groaned to life, "What time is it?"

"11:30, you missed breakfast," Wally happily replied, "But don't worry dude, lunch is at 12."

Roy sat up, his body still sore and aching. He saw a stack of polished off plates lying on Wally's messy table, and Dick on the other side of the room sitting up in his bed as well. He seemed to have woken up the same time or earlier than Wally by the way he held himself.

"Sorry Roy, but Bruce is coming soon to talk to us about something…I just got off the phone with him," Dick explained, blinking at his older friend, "Your code worked!" He grinned.

"All I did was…" Roy struggled at first to position himself correctly. He yawned then stopped. "Wait, what are they going to talk to us about?"

Dick shrugged, "Beats me."

Wally's eyes suddenly widened, "Guys, we didn't tell them how we got…you know…"

Recognition passed over Dick's face. "You're right!"

Roy seemed to know it too. "So they're coming back just for that?"

Wally snorted, "Well it's not every day three guys survive death, Roy." He paused and shifted his feet around, "Ughh, my feet feel all…gooey."

"So wait, what's our strategy, are we going to tell the truth?" Roy asked.

Dick frowned but shrugged once again, "What other choice do we have?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter! Huzzah, we've made it. This has been fun reading an old work of mine.**

* * *

The room was tense when the three men entered.

Dick sat, trying to recite every theorem and equation he knew in his head.

Wally twiddled his thumbs while Roy tried to remember every detail that had taken place.

"We're back," Bart announced undecidedly as he entered.

Bruce slipped in; this time Oliver closed the door.

"Did you call your parents?" Barry continued.

Wally looked up. "Yeah, sure did." He abruptly fell silent.

"So what's really going on," Bruce's voice rumbled.

The boys watched as he stepped out and took a seat. He seemed deep in thought, his tone of voice portraying what he was really contemplating, "We need to know for personal records."

Roy felt like it was his burden and his burden alone. He had persuaded the other two to make the decision to live.

But before he could speak, Wally did. And he explained everything.

He started with the tale of Robin's bomb shelter idea. He talked about how he came up with the walls of metal, and how they only had time to complete five. He explained after the explosion they were still alive.

Barry winced a little.

Then he told them about when he died.

Up until then there was something hypnotic about the way the youth spoke, increasing and decreasing the volume of his voice as he went. But now he faltered a little bit, so much that both Dick and Roy felt as if maybe they should undertake the task of relating the rest.

But Wally continued on.

"…I knew I was the first one dead because I was the first one there," he attempted to explain. He motioned some even. "It was this big white space, where everything was really bright. And Roy was there…And then Rob," He paused.

"And The Guardian."

Bart and Oliver both looked very startled, but Bruce seemed not swayed in the slightest.

"Go on," he said.

"He made us a deal; we could have our lives back," his voice quavered again and he choked. "We could have our lives back but..."

Wally looked to Dick for support and his friend read in his eyes that he couldn't go on.

"But there was a catch," Dick tried to put it gently, continuing on where his friend had left off. "We traded our lives with three other people..."

"And they're going to be people who are close to us or our loved ones." Roy finished. "But we don't know who they are."

Silence.

"So you don't know who's going to die?" Oliver asked.

"Or already did," Dick corrected. "No."

A pause followed, where Oliver looked at Bart and Bart looked at Bruce.

Bruce looked at no one.

"We weren't going to accept, I swear …" Wally finally cracked, biting his lip. He was just terrified that his role model in life would disown him. "All of us thought that-"

"You did the right thing," Bart sighed, his gaze sweeping the entire room, not just Wally.

Dick looked up as did Roy.

"Yeah the world's saved and you're all okay," Oliver agreed. "Nothing's more important than that, right?"

All three were stunned into silence.

"…Wait, so does Bruce feel the same way?" Roy asked.

The successful business man looked up from his chair. "In a nutshell…yes." He seemed serious.

Wally brightened.

"You see kids-"Ollie started.

Roy coughed.

"Men," Oliver nodded to him, correcting himself.

"We wouldn't want_ anyone _to die. But if we had to choose, who else could there be? We put our lives' work into you in hopes that you carry on the legacy and responsibility."

"Not that we don't like you either," Barry winked and laughed. "But we could do without the scare next time."

Relief passed visibly on the boys' faces as they sat in their hospital beds.

Dick leaned back and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Wally and I were targeted last time along with hundreds of people," he said thoughtfully aloud, frowning.

"This time Joker tried to end the world _and _the three of us."

He sat up.

"So who's next?"


End file.
